Call Me Criminal
by XxMissWriter16xX
Summary: Austin just got released from jail.  Ally's too nice for her own good.  Dez has a more painful past than anyone could have guessed. And Trish... well, Trish just wants her best friend to kiss the cute boy already. Could this be the beginning of a friendship, or possible romance between Austin and Ally?  *Previously called Steal Your Heart*
1. Jeeps and Jams

**Hey everyone! I'm here with a brand new fanfic! Yay!**

**This was inspired by a few scenes in Les Miserables. It's a great movie- you guys should check it out! **

**By the way, in this story:**

**Austin is kind of a bad boy**

**He and Ally have never met**

**Ally is 17 and Austin is 19**

**Disclaimer: I wished to own Austin and Ally last year for Christmas, but I got this account instead.**

Austin's POV

"And check in every other week." With those words, he pushes me out the door and into the world.

I haven't been free out here for 5 years.

When I was 12, I had a best friend named Dez and a best friend named Trent. Trent was a bad kid. Always getting in trouble. But I didn't know how far he would go until we were 14.

I'd just had a big fight with Dez- he thought Trent wasn't a good friend, and I thought he was. So, I ran to Trent. I told him what Dez said, and he looked angry. Then, he rushed me back to Dez's house. I remember asking him what he was doing, and he said: "Teaching the redhead a lesson." He pulled a match out of his pocket, lit it, and threw it in an open window.

That fire killed Dez's dad.

I didn't know what to do after the fire started. Trent ran, and I followed. The police found us, though. They took us to Juvy, and when we went to court weeks later, I told everyone the truth of what had happened. I was sentenced to 5 years, while Trent was sentenced for life. Though he was a kid, he still committed murder. And (no one SAID this, but I'm sure now that it's true), he was... Not exactly sane.

Anyway, I'm 19 now, and I'm out. Hallelujah.

I walk towards my house, aching to escape this ugly bright orange outfit. I knock on the door. When it opens, I see my old neighbor, Jim, standing in the doorway.

"Austin?"

"Hey, Jim..." I say coolly. "Are my parents here?"

"No. They're in England for your Great-Grandmother's funeral. They won't be back for 3 weeks. I'm watching the house while they're gone, and I need the money. Sorry son, but you're going to have to find a different place to stay for the time being."

"Ah..." I nod, clenching my fists and trying my hardest to remain polite, then turn and walk away.

He needs money? If anyone needs money here, it's me... Oh gosh. How the heck will I get cash? I sit down on the curb, the hot sun burning the back of my neck. What can I do? Who'd give a job to someone who was in prison?

As I think about my problem, a jeep drives by. It's a group of young adults- maybe 17, 18. The car is driven by a guy with red hair and a goofy smile, and in the back seat are two girls, laughing. One has curly, black hair and cheetah-print clothes, the other has wavy, brown hair and gentle eyes. She's pretty. They're all smiling and singing along to the music.

Music! That's it! I jump off the sidewalk as the car drives away and run to the side of my parents' house. Opening the gate, I go into the backyard and climb the tree near my old bedroom window. Forcing it open, I see nothing's changed. The only difference from 5 years ago is that the door is closed and locked and everything's covered in a thick layer of dust. I hop in the window easily and grab the guitar on my bed. Slinging it on my back, I grab a few other must-haves: my backpack, old cellphone, wallet, toothbrush and toothpaste, and a water bottle. Then, I pick the lock on my bedroom door and tip-toe to my parents room. After quickly changing into a pair of black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt, I grab a leather jacket from a hanger and return to the window. He'll never even know I was there.

I walk into Miami Mall and sit down on the edge of the fountain. After placing my bag by my feet, I begin to strum the guitar. Oh, how I missed this guitar.

I begin to play a song I wrote in prison. It's the first one I've written that has a deep meaning, but I don't like it so much. I'm only playing it because it's the first song that popped into my head.

"_Grew up in a small town,_

_And when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out my window._

_Dreaming of what could be,_

_And if I'd end up happy,_

_I would pray._

_Trying hard to reach out,_

_But when I tried to speak out,_

_Felt like no one could hear me._

_Wanted to belong here,_

_But something felt so wrong here,_

_So I prayed I could breakaway!_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky._

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun,_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love._

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway..._

_Wanna feel the warm breeze,_

_Sleep under a palm tree,_

_Feel the rush of the ocean._

_Get onboard a fast train,_

_Travel on a jet plane, _

_far away._

_And breakaway!_

_Buildings with a hundred floors,_

_Swinging around revolving doors,_

_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but_

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on-_

_Fly away, breakaway!_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,_

_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye,_

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway!_

_Out of the darkness and into the_ _sun,_

_But I won't forget the place I come from._

_I gotta take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway..."_

**(That song's called Breakaway, by Kelly Clarkson. I love it!)**

I haven't even noticed that a crowd has gathered until I hear clapping. I look up, a smile tugging on my lips. I ignore it, and nod at the people instead, accepting the money they give me. It's not a lot.

"Excuse me?" I hear a soft voice say in my ear. I look up and do a double-take **(see what I did there?)**-I recognize this girl... Oh! It's the cute chic from the jeep.

"Hi."

"Good job." She smiles, slipping a hundred dollar bill into my hand. With that, she turns to walk away.

"Wait!" I yell. Why, you ask? I don't wanna return this money. I guess I just want to talk to her- I'm a guy, she's a pretty girl. That's how I roll.

**What do you think? Worth a try? **

**I love reviews!**

**Totsiens (Africaans),**

**XxMissWriter16xX**


	2. Questions and Quiet

**Yoo hoo! Here comes chapter 2! Whoo!**

**That rhymed. :)**

**Disclaimer: Au (I) lawelawe (do) 'a'ole (not) pono'ī (own) Aukina (Austin) and Ali (Ally).**

**Yeah. I just disclaimed in Hawaiian. Sue me.**

Ally's POV

I turn around to face the blond boy.

"Yes?"

"Uh... I... You... You accidentally gave me a 100 dollar bill," he says, trying to shove the paper back into my hands. I shake my head and take his large, rough hands in my small, soft ones. Then, I close his fingers over the money.

"No. I did it on purpose." I reply calmly. I turn around again, but he yanks me backwards, looking puzzled. But he also seems relieved that I didn't take the funds back.

"Why?"

"Because I have a lot of money I don't need and you were a great singer." I reply with a bright, friendly smile. He definitely looks like he needs it- shaggy, messy hair; few belongings, all collected and stuffed in a small, worn backpack; cold, distrustful eyes. I wonder what this man has been through.

"I... Well... Thanks, then." He grumbles. I blush. I'm actually a bit shy.

"No problem. If it's not too personal, do you mind me asking why you are performing on the street and not in a recording studio?"

"I just got out of jail," the man shrugs, ignoring my complement. Oh, that is- Wait... Did he say _jail_?! I try not to panic. I could be talking to a murderer right now! "Gee, thanks." He deadpans. Oh, no- did I say that out loud? He must hate me! "Nah, I understand." Ugh. "I'm not a murderer. Well," he seems to be either confused or exasperated, because he reaches up to scratch the back of his neck. I can tell that's probably a habit of his. "I mean... It's a long story. But, I swear- I'm not going to kill you or anything."

I don't know why, but I believe him.

...

My parents always told me I was too nice (So nice that they tried to get me a therapist. Who does that?) And you know what? They were right.

Because of how nice I am, I'm currently leading a strange man who was just released from prison into my house.

When he leaves, I am SO booking myself a doctors appointment.

"Whoa... You live here?" The boy (whose name is Austin) exclaims incredulously. I nod, bored. I'm used to these kinds of reactions. My house is... 'Spectacular.' Or so I'm told.

It is huge, with high ceilings and leather couches, huge windows and shiny floors, white walls and granite countertops. Not one thing is out of place- it shines like a diamond, and you can hear even whispers echo. It's perfect, down to every centimeter of each jewel on the crystal chandeliers. It's many people's dream home. But it's not mine.

You see, it might be the perfect house for a large family, or a rich sorority with lots of members. But with only 1 person living in it, it gets lonely.

My parents, Lester and Penelope Dawson, are millionaires. They own music stores all over the world. I honestly don't know how it all happened- one day, I'm helping my father put together a guitar at our small shop in the mall, and the next, my parents have stored their belongings in a suitcase and driven off without a second glance. Oh, they come home- twice a year. Three times, if I'm lucky.

Don't get me wrong, I am very, very grateful for all that I have... It's just that, only once, I want to get a proper Christmas present- not a check in the mail. Only once, I want to have a real birthday party- not a five-minute-long conversation on FaceTime. Only once, I want to go on a family vacation- instead of spending all our money on flat screen TVs and designer clothes. Only once.

"So, Austin. Feel free to sit down," I say, offering him a spot on my mother's velvet lounge chair. He takes it slowly, still in awe of my parents' mansion. I snap my fingers in front of his face, and he turns to look at me questioningly. I raise my eyebrows expectantly, and he nods.

"Oh. Right. You wanna hear my story." He tells me all about Trent, the fire, his days in prison, his love of singing... He even describes seeing me and my friends, Dez and Trish, driving down the road.

I tell him about my quiet life, and my passion for music as well. Then, we play 20 questions, because I love that game. I find out:

1. His full name is Austin Monica Moon.

2. He likes pancakes.

3. He's afraid of umbrellas.

4. He loves the beach.

5. He can play any instrument.

6. He knew Dez (Dez was the kid who's house Trent set on fire! Poor, poor Dez...).

7. He needs money because his parents are on a trip, and when they get back they may not have enough cash to support him.

8. He's two years older than me.

9. He likes action movies.

10. He's getting bored.

11. He thinks I'm pretty.

12. He's hungry.

13. He doesn't know what else to say.

14. He hates this game.

15. He wants to order a pizza or something.

16. He's serious.

17. He thinks I'm annoying.

18. He's not sorry because I am.

19. He wonders if he will die of boredom or starvation first.

20. He wants there to be lots of pancakes at his funeral.

On my own observations, I've concluded that Austin is irritable and nonchalant. He is horrible at making friends and has no manners whatsoever. I guess that's what prison does to someone.

Also, he snores.

When we finish the activity and I wake him up for the second time, I grant his wish, and order a large Hawaiian pizza with extra bacon. Austin like bacon, too.

...

"So... What do you like to do in your free time?" I ask as we consume our slices of pizza, attempting to break the awkward stillness.

"Um... Sing, dance, play basketball... I don't know. I haven't had free time since I was 14."

"Right. Sorry."

"Yeah."

The silence is _deafening_.

"What do you think of the pizza?"

"It's good."

"Good."

"Er... What do you think of the pizza?"

"It's good."

"Cool."

I pick at the crust of my third slice and decide to head up to bed. Wait- what do I do with him? As I contemplate my situation, I accidentally let a yawn slip out of my mouth. He looks up, and his brown eyes widen.

"Oh- you must be tired! ...I guess I'll go." I give him a small, grateful smile, but it quickly turns to a frown.

"Where are you sleeping?" I question, placing my hands on my hips.

"Uh... A park bench, probably." He shrugs, pulling on his leather jacket. I gasp.

"No! No, no, you can't do that! I can't send my guest out into the street! You can... Uh... Stay here tonight!" What? But you don't know him, Ally!

"What? But you don't know me, Ally!" That's what I said!

"That's okay... I'll lock my door and sleep with the light on."

"Wow. Okay then. Awesome."

"Totally. _Awesome_."

Oh, Ally, Ally, Ally. What IS wrong with you?

**So yeah. That's the end of the second chapter.**

**If you read, please review! It only takes a few seconds, and I love feedback!**

**Ailee89: Thank you! :)**

**Yellow Converse5: Aww thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

**TheSoundOfSilence: Lol ;) True dat! And thanks!**

**Louder4Life: Thanks! And I know, right?! Poo on you, Trent! :( I am such a dork.**

**Guest: Thank you!**

**AusllyGirl123: OOOOKKKKAAAAYYYYYY! EEEENNNJJJOOOYYYYYY ::::))))**

**Paalam Na (Filipino),**

**XxMissWriter16xX**


	3. Closets and Cops

**Hello, my lovely readers! :-* How are you all doing this fine day?**

**I don't really know why I'm in such a good mood, but I like it.**

**I might even post another chapter today.**

**You never know. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. But you know what? It's okay. I don't mind. Really.**

**Ugh who am I kidding? I CARE! AAAAAHHHHH!**

Austin's POV

"Well, you can use these," Ally says, handing me a tower of blankets.

"What, is it going to reach freezing in here?" I roll my eyes. Now, most people would kick me out after that, but instead she shrugs, lays them down on the bed, then goes to get me a pillow.

"You never know," she smiles over her shoulder. I sigh and walk over to the guest room bed, then lay out a few sheets. When she returns, she offers me, like, 20 pillows. It's crazy. And what's really crazy is that she doesn't even like it- she told me she hated this house. Can you say spoiled?

"Alright, well... Good night." Ally says. She walks up the staircase, and, at the last step, she turns around. "Sleep well." I just grunt in reply. She frowns a bit, but quickly realizes it and smiles at me again (she has a nice smile). She continues to her room and shuts the door softly.

I really, really don't like this girl. It's like she's trying to mock me. 'Oh, look! I'm rich! You're not! Haha!' But the thing is, if she isn't teasing me (which I doubt), then she's pitying me. And that's my second pet peeve.

My first is mockery.

I hear a click and know that Ally has gone to bed. Oh, she must be comfortable in her squishy, soft, king-sized bed. I wish I had a squishy, soft, king-sized bed. Or a mansion. Or money.

Wait.

I could...

I jump up and push my blankets onto the floor. An idea has popped into my head: I am the only one awake in this huge mansion. There is so much stuff that can make me rich before you can say 'Cash,' and I'm going to take advantage of that.

I tip-toe through the halls, exploring every room. This house is so huge that it feels like it never ends. Everywhere I look, there is something valuable- a sculpture, or painting, or gold doorknob. Finally, I find Ally's parents' room. I open the closet, and- oh my GOD.

Her mother's jewelry box is wide open, and I see that every piece has some type of expensive gem on it- a diamond, emerald, pearl, ruby, crystal. Anything you can think of, it's here.

"_Because I have a lot of money I don't need_," she said. Well, Ally... If you insist.

...

I can't believe it. My plan actually worked! All I did was take the stuff and put it in my backpack, then I was out. And no one caught me... Oh, yes!

Ally won't even miss these things. I need it more that she does, anyway! Wealth should go to someone who appreciates it.

As I turn the corner out of a dark alley, I hear a clink. I look back and notice one of the bracelets has fallen out! I decide to leave it behind. I've gotta get out of here.

"Hey- you there! Did you drop this?" I freeze. I'd know that voice anywhere- it's James Clark. Clark was the police officer that caught me at the crime scene, kept me on surveillance, and let me out (with a warning and a threat that he will be 'watching my every move.' Stalker much?). I _loathe_ him.

Knowing running from a cop would be the worst possible idea, I turn around, head down, and try to disguise my voice. Gosh, Austin. Why'd you have to grab the leather jacket? Couldn't you have taken a hoodie instead?

"Ahem, yes. It is... Mine. For my wife."

"You sound familiar. Do I know you?"

"N- nope. I don't think so."

"Okay then." But as he hands me the bracelet, brown eyes meet blue. "_You_." Since he's older than me, he's stronger, and he pulls my hands behind my back, cuffing them together. "Ah, what a surprise. So nice to see you again, Moon." He growls in my ear. I struggle.

"Yeah, a pleasure. Now- let go- I'm innocent!"

"Ha. Sure. Then where'd you get all this jewelry?"

"I- I- Uh... Ally Dawson gave it to me." What?

"Really? She did, did she?"

"Yeah." No! What a horrible excuse!

"Let's see about that."

Oh crud.

James shoves me in his squad car and drives us back to Ally's house. It's almost morning, now- I can see the sun poking over horizon.

He grabs me and yanks me out of the vehicle.

"I hate your guts, Clark."

"The feeling's mutual."

As we're about to walk up the path, a familiar, pretty brunette opens the door. She must be an early riser, and noticed I was gone. Clark smiles evilly. Ally stares at me.

"Austin?"

"Hey, Ally."

**Oooh- He got caught! Wah wah waaaaaaah! /:)**

**Lextrordanairy: Lol, I know, right?! Haha thank you!**

**MmitroR5JLS: Aw shucks :) Thank you so so so much!**

**Louder4life: Haha yeah :D For a smart girl, that is a pretty idiotic move. And exactly! **

**Ailee89: If you insist. ;) Hehe**

**Breathsaver: Thank you!**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following!**

**Adjö (Swedish), **

**XxMissWriter16xX**


	4. Searches and Speeches

**Hello- I'm baaaaaaack... (Creepy music)**

**Hehe. I wasn't lying when I said I might post again. ;)**

**This is chapter four. It's kind of a big deal.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't have just eaten 18,118 jelly beans if I owned Austin and Ally.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**I probably would've.**

Ally's POV

I woke up this morning feeling refreshed and cheerful. I guess helping others really does make you feel good.

I took a shower, then bounced down the stairs, grinning from ear to ear and humming a random tune. I leapt into the guest room, spinning and dancing to the song in my head.

"Hey Austin! Sleep well? I did. I feel great. Do you want some pancakes? You know what, I'll make them anyway. I know they're your favorite. What a beautiful day. I think I'll do some yoga or something. Wanna come? It could be fun. Why aren't you talking?" I spun around, suddenly suspicious. Why didn't he answered me? Or at least tell me to shut up.

I slid over to the bed on my thick, cotton socks.

"Austin?" He wasn't there.

I ran around the house, slipping and sliding into each and every chamber. He wasn't in any of them. I was getting worried.

I reached my mother and fathers' bedroom. Taking a cautious glance inside, I noticed the closet door was open. Why was the closet door open?!

"A- oh god. Oh, GOD." My mothers' expensive jewelry was gone.

He stole my mothers' trinkets! I let out a sob and sunk to the ground. He fooled me. I thought I could help him, but I was wrong. Liars are liars, and they always will be.

Oh, Mother will kill me for loosing her precious necklaces! Why do I have to be so gullible? And why in the world did I let him stay? I- need to call the police.

I instantly stood up, wiped my tears away, and ran to the phone. As I was about to type the first '1', I heard a car stop outside. Curious, I walked to the door, opened it a crack, then stepped out.

"Austin?"

"Hey, Ally."

And now I am staring into the eyes of Austin Monica Moon, the thief that I so naively trusted.

"Ahem," the officer clears his throat smugly, "Hello, Miss."

"Good morning." I frown.

"It seems that this boy's got some of your gems. Has the nerve to say you gave him these."

I have an inner battle with myself.

_Ohhhh, get him! Send that no-good, rotten liar back where he came from!_

But... He's not really like this. I can tell. He just needs a little love in his life. A little pardon. A little happiness. He needs... a friend. Everyone deserves another chance.

_No. No friendships. He is evil- he deceived you, and had absolutely no gratitude for what you did for him. Come on, where did all that anger disappear to? Why should you help him? Huh? _

I don't know. I just want to.

_What? Don't you ignore m-_

"Yes, that is right." I say. Paying no heed to the man's dumbfounded expression, I turn to Austin. "Austin, you left so early! You missed pancakes, my silly friend." I wink at him. "You forgot, I gave these to you, also- you left them behind." I slip into his backpack (that the officer had roughly thrown to the ground when they arrived) the one thing he did not grab- a pair of my mothers' earrings. They are silver with rubies in the center, and are worth more than you can imagine.

I speak to the police officer next. "Sir, please release him. What this man says is true. Thank you, but as I'm sure he's told you, he is innocent." The older man **(In his late 30s)** let's go of Austin (grudgingly, I might add) and returns to his car, grumbling darkly. He flashes us a false smile, then drives away, his tires screeching on the pavement.

Austin looks at me. He doesn't talk, he just kind of stands there, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

"W-Why did you do that?" he asks finally. I give him a small, sad smile, and take his hands in mine.

"Because. I know this isn't you- everyone has a seed of goodness in them. Water it, and goodness will grow **(Crybabies and Cologne)**. I'm sure that there is a really great guy deep under your tough exterior, and I think he should climb out. He deserves a chance. You deserve a chance. _Everybody_ deserves a chance. I don't want you to have to hide your true self. But I know that that decision isn't mine- it's yours. So please, do yourself a favor and look in the mirror. Do you like who you've become?"

I let go of his hands and walk back into the house, closing the door softly, and wondering if it's wrong that I grabbed his backpack on the way in.

**So... Your opinions?**

**Ailee89: Thank you, and enjoy!**

**Louder4life: That is a very accurate description of him at the moment,,isn't it?**

**Rauslly35: Exactamundo, my friend. BTW, I love your username! Rauslly is... Perfect.**

**And, I was just curious, has anyone noticed that I have tried to add a bit more detail and academic vocabulary to Ally's POV? I just thought, she spends lots of time reading (and, well... She's Ally), and Austin is so 'cool,' that if I'm doing their different POV's, then... They really should be different. Does that make any sense at all?**

**But, of course, I never seem to think that first person point of view can describe things as well as third person. I think at least one of my next stories will be third person point of view- and I might try a second person one, too.**

**Anywiggles, I love you all. See you next chapter!**

**Farvel (Danish),**

**XxMissWriter16xX **

**P.S. I CANNOT WAIT TIL SUNDAY. OR, SHOULD I SAY, PROM NIGHT? :D :D HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE**

**P.P.S. Thank you to the few people who listened to my rant. God bless you.**


	5. Friendships and Forgiveness

**Sup, dudes! How are you? Anything exciting going on in your lives?**

**I hope that doesn't sound stalkerish- I'm genuinely curious.**

**Anywiggles... Disclaimer: I don't own diddly-squat.**

Austin's POV

I am such an idiot. I can't believe what I've done. I spent all that time in prison with 'I am innocent. I've done nothing wrong.' on repeat in my head. And now, guess what? That is a downright lie.

I've become the criminal I had convinced myself I wasn't! I deserve to go straight back to jail.

But Ally... She disagreed. Maybe... Maybe I misjudged her a bit. She has her good points, and I need to count those, too.

1. She is pretty.

2. She has lots of money.

3. She saved my sorry butt.

Okay, those are all pretty valid reasons not to despise her anymore. (But I still don't particularly like her.)

Maybe the world isn't horrible, just because it hasn't been kind to me these last few years. Maybe I can still make a turn for the better. But I'm going to need Ally's help to do it.

I run up to her door and charge in.

"Ally? Ally! ALLY!" I call around the house. She pops out of her room.

"Yes?"

"Help me."

"Um... Excuse me?" She says, placing a hand on her hip.

"Help me become a better person. Please, please help me. I know you've already done a lot for me, and I haven't exactly paid you back for it, but I will. I just... Need someone to guide me. And you yourself said I deserve a second chance. So... Please?"

Now, I'm not proud of my begging, but I really need help.

She purses her lips and stares hard at me. It makes me uncomfortable, yet... I kinda like it.

After almost a full minute, a smile steals over her beautiful face.

"Sure. But if you get caught by another police officer... I'm not covering for you again. And- I'm keeping all the stuff you took."

"But you said-"

"It was an act, Einstein. To get that man- Officer Clark, right?- off your back. Your welcome." She rolls her eyes.

"Uhh... Yeah, okay. Thanks." She smiles again, showing pearly white teeth. She leads me to the couch, and we sit down.

"Alright. First off- money. You need a job. So, tomorrow my friend Trish and I will take you to get a job- she's good at that." She glances at me expectantly. I nod.

"Right. Job searching tomorrow."

"You also need food- but I have more than enough here, and I don't mind sharing." Why does she have to be so perfect? I'm trying really hard to hate her, but my mental list about what I don't like about her is getting shorter by the minute, and my list about her good qualities is growing steadily longer.

"Okay. I'll pay you back when I have a job."

"If you insist... Anyway, you also need somewhere to sleep... How about my room?" I look at her, eyes wide.

"You want me to sleep in your room? Like... With you?" I ask, shocked. She blushes a deep shade of red.

"No! No, no, that is not at all what I meant! It's just (sorry if this offends you) my room has a lock on both sides- a key whole on the inside, and a switch on the outside. It was messed up when we put it on, but my parents never bothered enough to fix it." She looks at her feet. I can tell she's starting to feel sad, so I quickly start talking.

"And you want to make sure nothing like this happens again? That's cool." I shrug.

"Thank you for understanding," she says.

"No problem." Then, she mutters some kind of gibberish and looks away from me. "What was that?"

"Uh... Well, I was just thinking, that if I'm going to help you, and you are going to live here, we might want to... Be... Friends?" She glances at me nervously. "But if not, it's totally fine. You know what? Just forget I asked."

"No! I mean, I don't wanna forget you asked. Er... I mean, I'd love to be your friend, Ally." Ally beams at me.

"Oh, I was hoping you did! Wait- speaking of friends, do you want to meet mine?"

Meet her friends? As in... People? I'm not good at people.

"Uhhhh..."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" She giggles. Instead of waiting for my answer, she snatches the phone off the coffee table and dials a number that she obviously knows by heart. "Hey Trish! ... Is Dez there with you? ... Awesome." She continued to blab to her friend about coming over and meeting me, but I stopped listening after her fourth word.

Dez.

He'll hate me. I know he will. I sided with Trent instead of him, then was part of the reason that Dez's dad died. He'll... Despise me. He'll loathe me. I know it.

"Alright! See ya soon. ... K. Bye." She hangs up and turns to me. Noticing my expression (which she'd call nervousness, and I'd call sheer terror), she squeezes my hand comfortingly. "Austin, they'll love you! What are you worried about? Not good at first impressions? - Oh. But... It's not a first impression, is it?"

I shake my head.

"Austin, you'll be fine. I mean, it was Trent who started the fire, not you. Dez was at court, right? Then he heard your side of the story. He knows what happened, and I'm sure he won't blame you."

After a few minutes of pacing and trying to rid myself of all the nervous energy, the doorbell rings. Ally opens the door and waves her friends in.

"Hey, guys!" She grins.

"Hi," the two reply.

"So, why'd you call us here, Ally? You usually prefer to go somewhere." The Latina says curiously.

"Well, I certainly don't mind being here," Dez says, glancing around the large house.

"I, uh... Made a new friend. His name is Austin." She turns to the spot where I had been- before the bell rang. But now, I'm crouched behind a love seat, fingers crossed that they'll forget about me and leave.

It doesn't work. Ally drags me out by my shirt collar and shoves me in front of Trish and Dez. Dez stares at me for a moment. I reach up to scratch the back of my neck, when Dez attacks me. He tackles me to the ground, and-

"Oh my god, I thought I'd never see you again!" He... He doesn't hate me? What is going on?

Helping me up, my tall, red haired old friend grins and pulls me into a gentler hug.

"I- I did too." I admit, still shocked (and a little bit confused- okay. A lot bit confused.)

"I missed you so much! I mean, I absolutely hated you when I thought you had something to do with what happened, but when I found out the truth... Oh man, I felt horrible! I knew that Trent was bad, and you were my best friend, and I should never had doubted you. How terrible would it be if that was the last time I'd seen you? When we'd fought?" He said this all while squeezing me until I was sure I'd pop. "

I just can't believe you aren't angry."

"Austin, you had nothing to do with it! Sure, you told him what happened, but he was unstable. It was only a matter of time until he did something, and there was nothing you could do to stop it." Dez comforts me. He's obviously had lots of time to think about this. He's still as smart (yet weird and random) as I remember him.

The whole time I was talking with Dez, Ally was explaining everything to Trish.

"...So would you mind helping us?"

Us... Not 'Austin'... Us. I like the sound of that.

"No problem! Let's get started 10:30 tomorrow morning!"

**Awww... Yay for Austin!**

**Ailee89: Haha thanks!**

**LOUDER-N-PROUDER: Thanks! Wait- Double thanks! And totally- I embrace my weirdness every day! ;)**

**Breathsaver: Oooh, that was good... I should've thought of that when I was writing that chapter. **

**Lextrodinary: My favorite part was when Austin told Ally that she always looks great. I can't wait for the next part!**

**Kassandralexia: Haha me too! And thank you!**

**Mysterygirl122: Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Stayingstrong2007-2013: Thank you! And what's your username about? It made me curious.**

**I hope everyone is enjoying my story. If not, please give me some tips on how to improve it! I really want my work to be as good as possible.** **On a similar note, I want to let you all know that ****I've started to plan my stories. I have a vague idea of what happens in each chapter, and I only post if I have at least 3 chapters ahead already written.**

**Hwyl fawr (Welsh),**

**XxMissWriter16xX**


	6. Disappearing Guests and Difficult Guys

**Hey friends! New chapter here. :)**

**Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: Let's do an experiment: I won't put a disclaimer on this chapter, and we'll see if anyone sues me.**

Ally's POV

_Tweet! Tweet! _The birds sing as the sun shines through the window, hitting my face. It illuminates the room, making it difficult to fall back to sleep. I still pull a sheet over my head, though, in a vain attempt to block out the unwelcome light. I'm really tired from yesterday (which was very eventful), and I know I have another full day ahead.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting up," I yawn and squint at the Grandfather clock in the corner of the guest room.

_It's 10:15._

Not only does that mean Austin is probably bored out of his mind, stuck in my room, but I have to be at the mall fountain with him, Trish, and Dez in fifteen minutes!

"Crud crud crud crud crud crud crud," I mutter as I hop around the room, trying to pull my skinny jeans onto my body without doing a face plant onto the floor.

When I'm finally dressed, I give my hair a quick brush and run out the door.

"Whatch doin'?" Austin questions.

"Need to wake you up," I explain distractedly, running up the stairs. Only by the time I've flung the door open and glanced around the room do I realize that he was sitting at my kitchen table, eating a poptart and dressed in his freshly cleaned clothes. I turn around leap down the stairs.

"WHAT the he-"

"I climbed the tree down," he interrupts, shrugging. His eyes shine with amusement, but still his face remains expressionless. "And your key was under the mat. That is WAY too obvious- burglars always check there first."

"You would know, wouldn't you?" I retort irritably. Sighing, I swing open the door to the fridge and stare at its contents. Finally, I decide to get a bagel or something at the mall.

Oooooh… Or maybe a muffin…

"Well, I'm ready. Let's go." He saunters out of the kitchen, leaving a trail of pastry crumbs in his wake. I roll my eyes and make a mental note to sweep that up later.

I drive us to the mall (as quickly but safely as possible), and we both hop out and jog to the fountain. Dez, who we find at a picnic table wearing an apron, smiles at us.

"Hey guys! Ready to do some cake baking?" He asks, waving a spatula around animatedly.

"Uh, Dez… we aren't baking cakes. We're trying to find me a job," Austin explains. I can see a smile tugging at his lips, but he ignores it, and instead scowls determinedly.

"Oh… well, that may be what _you're _doing, but _I _am baking a cake. And maybe some brownies…" Dez trails off, taping his fingers together thoughtfully.

"Okay," I giggle. Dez is weird, yes, but he's one of the best people you'll ever meet. He is super sweet, caring, smart... okay, that sounds bad. I don't like Dez- he's just my friend. I don't like anyone at the moment.

_What about a certain tall blond?_

Shut up.

…

"So what I'm hearing is, you want a job, but, you have no experience, and you have a very, _very_ annoying friend?" Pirate Frank questions. I wince. This doesn't sound like it's going to end well.

"Sir, Mr. Moon here has no experience only because he was in jail. You can't get a job in jail!" Trish reasons. I put my head in my hands as she continues. "Besides, Ally's not annoying- she's just dorky! You can't blame her for being herself."

I'm not surprised as a "No way!" rolls off his lips.

"I think we'll go now," Trish says hastily, a false grin plastered on her face as she ushers us out of the steaming business man's office.

…

"He's really nice, sweet, loveable, and has a great smile!" Trish assures Billl. Billl stares disbelievingly at Austin. Austin shuffles his feet uncomfortably and stares at the floor, his lips pressed in a thin line.

"Yeah… are you sure he'd be a good salllesman? Salllesmen who work here have to be happy and stylllish. My surf shop doesn't selll leather jackets, dude."

"So…?" Trish raises her eyebrows hopefully. But I know what's coming next.

He shakes his head.

"Sorry, Trish. I need someone who's less grumpy alll the time."

…

"No, Sorry."

"Oh- I was meaning to take that sign down- we don't need employees anymore."

"Yeah… it's not going to work."

"He isn't what I'm looking for. Good luck, though!"

Good luck, my butt. We haven't had good luck all day, pal.

Discouraged, we head back to the picnic tables, where Dez is proudly showing off his freshly baked carrot cake. He's grinning ear to ear, and bouncing around to everyone who so much as glances at it, explaining the ingredients, the cost to buy it from him, and the step-by-step process he followed when "constructing his masterpiece." Each person walks away looking dazed, and a bit overwhelmed.

Dez looks up and notices us watching at him.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?"

"Not good," Austin answers, looking at his feet and heaving a large sigh. It's kind of nice (and yes, I know this sounds bad) to see him sad- it comforts me to know he feels emotions, and doesn't spend all his time glaring at people. Frankly, I haven't seen a whole lot of… _feeling _from him. He's like a robot. All he does is eat, sleep, and glower at others. Everything he does is so mechanical- like he either doesn't know what to do, or doesn't remember how to do it.

"Everyone's turned him down," I say sadly. Dez frowns.

"Hey, it's okay buddy. You've still singing to fall back on, right?" Austin looks up, eyes bright.

"You're right! I can still sing on the street!"

"But Austin-!" I interject. He shakes his head.

"Ally, its fine. You said yourself that I'm a good singer! I can do this. Really."

I turn the idea over in my head for a moment, before shrugging.

"Alright. If that's what you want, sounds good to me." He grins at me. I stare at him in shock. He… he's _smiling_! Yes!

His smile is replaced by a small frown, as he clears his throat awkwardly.

"Uh… I'm gonna… er…" He turns and speed-walks to the food court.

Why does he refuse to allow himself happiness?!

**Acceptable? Please tell me your opinions- everything helps! I love it all! Even criticism is great, because I want to improve it, but I'm not sure how. Thank you all so much for everything!**

**Breathsaver: Thank you. :D**

**Lextrordinary: I know, right?! That was the cutest thing... if only guys did that in real life.**

**Ailee89: Here it is! Enjoy ;)**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes: Um... okay? Haha**

**Remember- this is more your story than mine, because I wouldn't be writing it if you didn't read it. So, requests, suggestions, questions… let me know, please! ;) **

**Bless (Icelandic),**

**XxMissWriter16xX**


	7. Pancakes and Problems

**Sup, everybody! Ready for the last chapter?**

**Yeah… me neither. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, disclaimers, or any words of the English language.**

Austin's POV

"Rise and shine!" I call out, knocking on Ally's bedroom door. I hear her groan and shuffle out of bed. She opens the door slowly and blinks a few times.

"Hey, Austin. You (yawn) ready to go make some cash?" she squints at me, running a hand through her hair groggily. I roll my eyes. You let her sleep in once, and all of a sudden she's, like, a sleepoholic or something.

"Yeah. I was just wondering if you would make breakfast first."

"Oh! Totally! You want pancakes, right?" She confirms, bouncing down the stairs and into the kitchen. Well… someone woke up quickly.

Food does that to people.

"Uh, DUH. Come on, Ally. It's been a week, and we have pancakes every day. Why would we change such a wonderful tradition as that?" Yes, it's been a week since I began my 'job' of singing on the street. I've started singing some songs that Ally's written- she's actually a really good songwriter. She's been trying to help me write better, too. I'm getting really good at it, she says.

Ally and I, in the past few days, have become really close. I can tell her things, and trust her, and… I'm just so thankful to have people like her and Dez and Trish in my life.

But, of course, there's no way I'd tell them that.

When I finish my pancakes, I shove my chair towards the table, sling my guitar over my back, and head to the door. I really, really love going to 'work' each day.

"See ya, Ally. I've got my phone if you need me. Have a good day!"

"You too, Austin! Bye!"

"Alright, bye. Love you!"

…

..

.

Please, please, please, oh dear God PLEASE tell me I did not just say what I think I did.

I glance at Ally. Her jaw is wide open, and her eyes, I swear, are the size of freaking _tennis balls_.

"Er… I… Sorry… Ahem… Just, habit, you know, I… heh heh…" I stutter awkwardly. Suddenly, the large room seems to be closing in on me. The walls are getting smaller. My breathing is getting faster. The air is getting thinner. I NEED to get out of here!

"Psh, yeah, haha. That's, uh totally…. I completely… Um… So… Yeah." She looks like a lobster with a sunburn.

"Uh, have a good day, see you later, um, gotta go bye." I rush out the door as quickly as I can.

That was SO embarrassing! I don't know why I said that… maybe because it was what I used to say to my parents before I left for school? Just an old habit? Whatever it was, that was the most awkward mistake I've ever made.

But, if it was just a mistake… why am I so disappointed that she didn't say it back?

…

I strum a chord on my acoustic guitar. My head has been spinning all day with thoughts about what happened with Ally. I haven't actually sang anything yet- I'm writing a song. I don't know why. All I know is that there is something about my new friend that makes me… happy, and sad, and excited, and angry, and exhausted and confused all at the same time. And, though I don't know how, I've managed to pop out a song.

"Do do do do do do do do

I always get this funny feeling  
Every time you come around  
It's like I'm walking on the ceiling  
Both feet off the ground

And it's so right but feels so left  
Upside down like I'm losing my head  
Cuz I know where my heart belongs–  
With you again

So I say hey  
I'm crazy into you  
And I say hey  
Every minute's overdue  
And I can't wait  
No I don't care I'll do what it takes  
Driving all night, catch the first flight  
Just to see you, I'll explain

You got me like upside down  
You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around  
I can't believe you're here  
I was looking in the crowd  
But you're here now  
You standing there I swear my whole world turned around  
You got me upside down

Do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do  
You got me upside down  
Do do do do do do do do

I'm upside down

Tell me how am I supposed to act like everything's okay  
It's like I jump without a parachute right into a tidal wave

I'm so mixed up  
There's no doubt  
Got me feeling like I'm inside out  
It's funny when I'm here with you  
I wouldn't change a thing

So I say hey  
I'm crazy into you  
And I say hey  
Every minute's overdue  
And I can't wait  
No I don't care I'll do what it takes  
Driving all night, catch the first flight  
Just to see you, I'll explain

You got me like upside down  
You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around  
I can't believe you're here  
I was looking in the crowd  
But you're here now  
You standing there I swear my whole world turned around  
You got me upside down

Do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do  
You got me upside down  
Do do do do do do do do

I'm upside down

You got me spinning  
From the moment you walked in the room  
There's nothing I can do but fall for you

Oh you got me like upside down

Oh you got me like upside down

(Hey…)

You got me like upside down  
You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around  
I can't believe you're here  
I was looking in the crowd  
But you're here now  
You standing there I swear my whole world turned around  
You got me upside down

Do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do  
Oh whoa…  
You got me upside down  
Do do do do do do do do  
Whoa oh…  
Upside down…  
Do do do do do do do do  
Oh whoa…  
Do do do do do do do do  
Do do do do do do do do  
I'm upside down…"

Holy crud.

I like Ally.

**OOOOOOOOOH Snap!**

**Alright… I'm thinking two or three more chapters, and maybe an epilogue. You?**

**SkinnyJeansNLattes: Thank you! :)**

**Zac Rush: You read my mind! But don't tell anyone... It'll be our little secret...**

**LOUDER-N-PROUDER: That stinks! And thanks. ;) And I would LOVE to be your weird buddy! XD Haha**

**Props to my little sis for the idea of using Upside Down. Thanks!**

**Lamtumire (Albanian),**

**XxMissWriter16xX**

**P.S. Sorry it took so long to update! School just started back up for me, and I've had homework. :(**


	8. Phones and Fights

**Hey ya'll! Wazzup?**

**Here's chapter 8. I hope it pleases you!**

**Disclaimer: I claim dis.**

Ally's POV

"Ally! I have to tell you something!" Comes a voice from the doorway, startling me and causing me to drop my book. I roll my eyes as I reach down to pick it back up, and flip through to find my page again.

"What, Austin? What could be so important that you're back already?" I glance up, an amused smile playing on my lips. Austin runs over and sits down beside me on the sofa.

"I just, figured something out. I want to tell you that I-"

_Brrrriiiing_

_Brrrriiiing_

_Brrrrii-_

"Hang on." He flips open his phone and speaks "hello?" into the receiver irritably. Then, his eyes widen. "What? … No way! … Yeah, I missed you so much!" He goes on to talk to the person on the phone for what seems like hours, showing more affection than I thought he was capable of. Eventually, the conversation seems to die down.

"Yeah. Anyway, I have a question. … Do you thing I could move back in with you? ….. Oh. … Yeah. I understand. …Of course I'll visit. … Okay. Well, see you … Love you too… bye." He closes his phone and tosses it onto the pillow beside him, without so much as a glance as to where it landed. He puts his head in his hands, resting his elbows on his knees and groaning. He runs his hands through his hair and looks at me through his fingers. Noticing my confused and worried expression, he leans back and closes his eyes.

"My parents are coming back. But… they don't have the money to support me."

"Well," I point out reasonably (while rubbing his back comfortingly, so as to not come off as heartless), "You are nineteen. You should be able to support yourself. You have a job."

"Well, yeah. But I just got out of jail. I don't have a whole lot of money. And they can't even let me move back in with them?!" He raises his voice.

"Austin, you'll be fine. You have me, and Trish, and Dez, and a family that loves you. Just because you can't live with them doesn't mean they don't care about you. They're just in a difficult place right now."

He opens his eyes and stares at me.

"God, what I would give to have your life."

"Um… what?" He rolls his eyes.

Oh, come on, Ally. Don't tell me that no one's ever said that before."

I shake my head.

"Your life is _perfect_, Ally. You have everything you could ever need. Anything you want is handed to you on a silver platter."

"Not everything," I say in a small voice.

Austin stands up, obviously annoyed.

"Oh, _poooooooor_ Ally. She doesn't have everything? What a horrible childhood she must've had! She got every toy_ but _one? _WHAT _a tragedy!" He mocks.

"You know that's not what I meant. You know I've always wanted to have a family like yours. To have parents who care. To have a full family."

"Full? You think my family is FULL? I was in PRISON during half of my childhood! My parents can't take me back because they're renting out my room to earn some extra cash!"

"But they LOVE you, you idiot! They care about you! And I know they would forget about the money and take you back if they had to, but they don't! Because they believe in you!" I exclaim, standing up too.

"You sound like a hippie," he snarls. "Love doesn't fix everything, Princess."

"Don't call me that."

"I'll call you whatever I want, Princess. You think that everything is perfect if you have _love_?! Well, it's not. Things are rough out in the real world, and it's a good thing your mommy and daddy have got you locked up in your expensive little tower, because you wouldn't survive a minute out there!"

My hand flies across his cheek.

"Jerk," I growl. He stares at me in shock.

"Little Princess has got some fight in her, eh?" He finally asks, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow coolly to show that my 'weak' slap had no effect on him.

But his silence and the red mark that's blooming on his cheek says otherwise.

"Get out."

"If you wish, Princess."

"I said get out!" I cry, smacking him with a pillow. He raises his hands.

"Whoa, whoa. Let's not get violent here. I don't think Princess could take me," he shakes his head, looking me up and down doubtfully.

"_Now_."

**Ooooooooohhhh… little drama!**

**What do you think? Did I do okay?**

**I hope you all liked it. Let me know if you want me to try and make it longer!**

**Ailee89: Haha here you go! :)**

**Lextrordinary: LOL XD**

**SomeRandomIdiot: I'm sorry that you don't find my fanfiction interesting. If you have any pointers, feel free to share them. And, if you want- go ahead, tell me to stop. It's not like I'm going to die if someone doesn't like it. I'll be okay, don't worry! ;) But thanks so much for your consideration! Good day to you. :-***

**SkinnyJeansNLattes: Thanks! :)**

**VeeSwagger: Awww, thank you so much! You just made my day. :D**

**Props to my dad for the word 'Comrades' in the title. I couldn't think of a word for 'Friends' that started with C, but he could. And my mom's word was 'chums.' Thanks, guys!**

**Farvel (Norwegian), **

**XxMissWriter16xX**


	9. Songs and Signings

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A MONTH! I am very busy with schoolwork and soccer, but that is still no excuse to take such a long time to update. AGAIN, I AM REALLY SORRY, GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: Let me get right to the point- I own nothing but this worthless plot.**

**One more thing- In my defense, this chapter, in my opinion, is pretty good. So read before you judge.**

Austin's POV

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid. How did you not know that she was going to get angry at you? We've _talked_ about this._

Right, cause it's all my fault.

_Uh, yeah. Pretty much._

What? She's the one that overreacted and slapped me.

_Because you were stupid and it was your fault._

Was not.

_Was too._

Was not!

_Was too! _

Gosh… even my brain is immature.

I take heavy steps across the wet grass, angry at both myself and Ally for letting such a small problem escalate into a fight that resulted in my getting kicked out.

I can almost smell the rain on the pavement. It's one of those dark, gloomy days, where it looks, smells, and feels like it will rain, but it doesn't. I hate these days.

The clouds overhead seem to roll in by the hundreds, making so there's not an inch of blue sky in sight. The dew on the grass that's been there since this morning is yet to evaporate, leaving a trail of dark footprints behind me as I tread into the mall. In other words, it looks exactly how I feel.

I sigh as I collapse onto the bench. I run my hands through my hair, overwhelmed with what's happened in the past few hours. Hoping to vent my feelings and calm down, I pull a sheet of music out of my guitar case and fasten my instrument around me, resting it on my knee. I clear my throat before beginning the song.

"Never known anyone like you before  
Someone who could make me smile  
When I'm falling down on the floor  
Never laughed so hard 'till I met you  
Somehow you get me when nobody else has a clue

It's okay to be me next to you  
It feels good to be one of the two  
Just like glue

Me and you  
Ooh, Ooh  
So glad I got a girl like you  
Me and you  
Ooh, Ooh  
Always got each other's back we do  
'Cause everything's a little bit better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you  
Ooh, Ooh  
Me and you  
Ooh, Ooh

If you need a shoulder, you got mine  
If you're ever in a pinch,  
You know I'd give you my very last dime  
Two peas in a pod, me and you  
In perfect harmony we're bobbin' our heads to the groove

It's okay to be me next to you  
It feels good to be one of the two  
Just like glue

Me and you  
Ooh, Ooh  
So glad I got a girl like you  
Me and you  
Ooh, Ooh  
Always got each other's back we do  
'Cause everything's a little bit better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you  
Ooh, Ooh  
Me and you  
Ooh, Ooh

You always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in me  
I always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in you too  
You always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in me  
Always got a friend, always got a friend  
That's the way it's gonna be

Me and you  
Ooh, Ooh  
So glad I got a girl like you  
Me and you  
Ooh, Ooh  
Always got each other's back we do  
'Cause everything's a little bit better  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you  
Ooh, Ooh  
Me and you  
Me and you, me and you

Always got a friend, always got a friend (oh yeah)  
Always got a friend in me (me and you)  
I always got a friend, always got a friend  
Always got a friend in you too

'Cause everything's a little bit better (yeah)  
When you and I stick together  
Stuck on you  
Ooh, Ooh  
Me and you  
You."

**(Me and You, by Laura Marano. Owned by Disney, NOT me. :P)**

I play the song that Ally and I had written together slowly, though it's meant to be upbeat. I like to put my emotions into my songs, and I'm having trouble trying to be happy at the moment.

"Well… you've got quite the pipes there, young man."

"Yeah, quite the pipes!"

I look up, jerked out of my thoughts by two voices. In front of me I see two men. The first is a tall African-American man, with a shiny, bald head and glasses. He smiles at me while adjusting the tie on his expensive-looking, smoothly-ironed suit. I slouch closer towards the concrete, a pink glow illuminating my cheeks. Such a successful, well-dressed man as him makes me feel _**pitiable**_. Compared to him, I'm gum on the bottom of his shoe. I'm suddenly aware of the stain on my jeans, and the rip on my shirt, and messiness of my tangled blond locks.

The second man is shorter. He wears a large, off-white t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. His heavily-greased hair shines unnaturally against his skin. He glances frequently at the other man, tapping his foot nervously.

"Shut up, Louie."

"That's what I was about to do, Uncle Jimmy."

Jimmy looks down at Louie, who's determinedly biting his lip, and avoiding letting a peep slip out of his mouth. Jimmy rolls his eyes, and looks back to me. I can tell that he's trying hard to look like he thinks Louie is annoying. But in his eyes, I detect a spark of affection.

Jimmy flashes me a wide grin.

"You are a very talented singer, my friend. I love your voice."

"I- thank you, Sir." I don't know him, or what he does, but he's wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase. He looks important to me, so I'm going to call him sir. Don't judge me.

"I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Jimmy, Jimmy Starr. You may have heard of me?"

…

"So…it's a deal, then?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, I guess so. I mean- thanks. Thank you very much, sir."

Jimmy shrugs.

"Oh, a singer/songwriter will be great for the business. Signing a good-looking artist like you will bring in a large audience- especially of girls. They love boys who write their own songs. I know Kira does."

I'm startled by his suggestion.

"Uh- well, you see sir, I- I'm not really a professional songwriter yet- that's Ally. I'm not, like, horrible, or anything, but… I'm not half as good as her."

Jimmy taps his pencil against his chin, then pushes his chair from his desk and raises himself to his feet. He grabs the phone off the counter, and looks at me.

"What's her number?"

"I- I'm not sure she'd want me giving-"

"This isn't a question of what she'd want. This is about what's best for you, what's for her, and what's best for Starr Records. Now- what's her number?"

**So, that's the end of chapter nine! Only a few more chapters to go, until it's over…**

**January83: Okay, so your review makes me feel really guilty… I am so sorry for not updating! I hate it when authors do that, and just make up lame excuses, but… (Insert lame excuse here). I'm really sorry! And, on a separate note, good idea! I'll see how I can work that in… *evil laugh***

**Shor5: Yep. That's what he gets. But… not for very long.**

**Louder4Life: Oh yeah! Haha ;) I just thought that she's done some really nice things for him, and he can't keep screwing up and hurting her. She's got to fight back! But… they'll make up soon… I can't bear to see them fight! :P**

**VeeSwagger: Thanks! I'll make the next one longer, I just wanted to hurry and finish this one and get it posted while I had time.**

**Guest: Awwww, thank you so much! You have no idea how happy you just made me!**

**WARNING: The next chapter may take a little while to get posted. I'm really, sorry, but I'm super busy and don't have a lot of time lately! I'll do my best to get it out as soon as I can. In the meantime, please don't give up on my story, no matter how long it takes! (Which won't be more than a month, and won't be less than a week.) I love you all! Have a good rest of your weekends!**

**Some (Zulu), **

**XxMissWriter16xX**

**P.S. The other day, I saw some show-off guy riding his bike down the street with his hands in his pockets. And I wondered, '**_**How come I never see girls doing that?' **_** So, if you know a girl who can ride a bike with no hands, please let me know. It'd be a real comfort to know that there are girls who can do that- cuz for some reason, when boys do it, I think they're showoffs, but if a girl did it, I'd be really impressed and encouraged. Thanks!**

**P.P.S. Leave a review telling me you read my authors' note, and I'll read and review AT LEAST one of your stories. :)**


End file.
